


It Doesn't Have To Be A Big Deal (But I Want It To Be)

by Quinnion



Series: Haikyuu Trans AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Sexual Situations, Character Study, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Drunk Ukai Keishin, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, Heart-to-Heart, Hook-Up, Karasuno Family, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Takeda Ittetsu, Relationship Study, Sex on Furniture, Shameless Smut, Table Sex, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Top Ukai Keishin, Trans Male Character, Trans Takeda Ittetsu, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, can't believe that's not a tag already, not the focus of this tho he just happens to be trans, or is it????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: “Well, what do you think about this kiss?” Takeda doesn’t give him any warning before he leans forward and peaks his cheek, giggling as he watches Ukai sputter. “Or how about this one?” He goes in for another one, but this time on the lips. Ukai's stomach turns in the best way and heat rises in his body, and he doesn’t think it’s just the alcohol anymore.“You wanna know what I think?” Takeda can barely nod in reply before he lunges forward. He catches his lips in a deep kiss, pressing forward and pulling a gasp from his throat. Both pretty inebriated, the embrace is sloppy, all clashing teeth and tongues, but neither of them mind. Ukai pushes Takeda against the table, knocking the air out of his lungs as well as a half full beer can. The fizzy liquid pours onto the table and drips down one of the legs but neither of them care.Or Ukai and Takeda get drunk and sleep together. They need to deal with the aftermath the next morning, not to mention hide it from the team.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: Haikyuu Trans AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	It Doesn't Have To Be A Big Deal (But I Want It To Be)

**Author's Note:**

> wow I'm really on a roll out here writing two fics so soon after one another, hope it keeps going ashdhas anyways!! I really like this pairing and I thought it was about time I wrote something for them, I just really like their dynamic and wanted to explore what might happen if they get a little too drunk one night together...*eyes emoji* Also I made Takeda trans cause I can. I hope you enjoy it!

If Takeda is known for only one thing it’s his kindness. If he’s known for two things it’s his kindness and his borderline annoying persistence. Ukai learned it the hard way the first time they met, when the shorter man came storming into his store, panting and out of breath, to practically demand he coach the Karasuno boy’s volleyball team. Of course, it grew on him, and they wouldn't have any kind of relationship if it weren’t for Takeda’s relentless pestering. He teases him for it sometimes but deep down he couldn’t be more thankful. Most people don’t take the time or energy to get through his thick skin, and Takeda has basically made a home for himself there. 

At first, Ukai thought their relationship would be strictly professional, just as two adults supervising the volleyball team. But it only took a few days for Takeda to first offer to go out for a drink together, and Ukai isn’t one to ever refuse alcohol. It didn’t take long for it to become a regular thing either, an unspoken ritual forming between the two of them. Takeda shows up unannounced at Sakanoshita Store with a huge grin on his face, waving around a can of beer with a six-pack in his other hand. Ukai always sets aside his newspaper silently and pushes himself up with a loud sigh, but he’s always smiling too. Takeda starts a lively conversation while Ukai closes up and they head up to his small apartment above the store. 

Despite Ukai acting as if it’s a minor inconvenience, he enjoys himself every time. Takeda always has funny stories from his job as a teacher, feeding him gossip about coworkers and students alike, with the more drunk he is the more secrets spilled. And Takeda gets drunk way faster than Ukai, quite a light weight. He turns into a giggly mess while Ukai drinks and smokes lazily, drinking often enough that he’s rather laid back. When he does have enough to drink though, he gets really into the stories and becomes extremely animated, yelling expressively and waving his arms wildly, much to Takeda’s delight. Ukai barely notices but the unassuming looking literature teacher soon becomes the most important person in his life. There’s always a heavy feeling in his heart on the days where he doesn’t swing by the store and he has to close up by himself in the dark. But he brushes it off and doesn’t really do much about it. 

Ukai spends most of his time in Sakanoshita Store doing the same thing, leaning back in his worn chair with an open newspaper in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. He came back from after coaching practice a while ago and is nearly on the last page of the newspaper, skipping past the finance section and on to sports. The bell rings and Ukai is about to mumble his typical greeting when he glances up and recognizes the visitor, a beer in hand. 

“I got the one you like! It took me a while to find it but there’s this nice store a few blocks away from my house that has it!” Takeda exclaims excitedly. Ukai feels a fluttering in his chest, his mood immediately perking up the moment he sees the man’s face. 

He holds back his smile, only letting a faint one graze his lips, and he sets his newspaper aside as he stands up, “I’m glad, this is gonna be a fun night then.” 

Takeda laughs, “It’s always a fun night when we hang out!” Ukai doesn’t deny it and just hums, quickly closing up the shop. He turns off all the lights before he leaves and locks the doors, twirling his keys around his finger as he takes the lead up the steep steps to his apartment. They take their usual seats at the low table in the living room, sitting kneeling on the floor until that gets too uncomfortable and going cross legged instead. The first beer can is popped open, the familiar spitting sound signalling the start of the night. 

It only takes a few beers in before Takeda is giggling and swaying, his face bright red. He gestures dramatically while he spouts a story about petty conflicts between teachers, nearly spilling his drink a few times. Ukai smiles fondly as he listens, laughing and butting in a few times to rag with him or ask questions. He silently takes his drink from him though, and sets it on the table to ensure he doesn’t spill it on the floor or himself. It’s happened on more than one occasion. 

“-And t-then-! She had the _audacity_ to kiss-” Takeda is interrupted by a hiccup and he giggles to himself, “-to kiss Fumi’s ex ‘n front of the whole office!” he exclaims, waving his arms around. Ukai bursts out laughing and hits the table a few times, the empty cans rattling and a few rolling off, forgotten on the floor. Even though he can handle his liquor, he had quite a few and is definitely feeling the effects, his body sluggish and his mind a bit hazy. 

“That’s fucking ridiculous” he shouts a bit too loud, “Kisses should be in the privacy of your own home! Not in front of your coworkers!”

Takeda laughs and raises his brow, leaning in a bit closer. But Ukai can’t tell if it’s because he’s doing it on purpose or because he’s just swaying that way. “O-Oh? That’s what you think about kisses?” he asks with a curious tone.

Ukai’s cheeks heats up, but he’s glad his face is already too red for it to be noticeable, “Y-yeah.” He clears his throat and takes a sip of his nearly empty drink as an excuse to avoid the other’s gaze.

“Well, what do you think about this kiss?” Takeda doesn’t give him any warning before he leans forward and peaks his cheek, giggling as he watches Ukai sputter. “Or how about this one?” He goes in for another one, but this time on the lips. It’s soft and quick and Ukai doesn’t have time to react. But his stomach turns in the best way and heat rises in his body, and he doesn’t think it’s just the alcohol anymore.  
Ukai’s grip on his beer can tightens to the point where it dents the thin metal, and he meets Takeda’s playful gaze with intense eyes. “You wanna know what I think?” Takeda can barely nod in reply before he lunges forward. He catches his lips in a deep kiss, pressing forward and pulling a gasp from his throat. Ukai doesn’t waste any time, letting his primal urges drive him, and he pushes his tongue into Takeda’s mouth, the other happily parting his lips, and brings his hands to his waist. 

Takeda eagerly returns the kiss, slotting their lips together and wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Both pretty inebriated, the embrace is sloppy, all clashing teeth and tongues, but neither of them care. Ukai is quite rough, much like his personality, and he’s quick to start nipping at Takeda’s bottom lip, pulling soft moans out of the man. The sounds light a fire in his gut and he pushes Takeda against the table, knocking the air out of his lungs as well as a half full beer can. The fizzy liquid pours onto the table and drips down one of the legs but neither of them care. 

Ignoring the spill, Takeda pulls Ukai on top of himself, not wanting to break the kiss, and rearranges his legs after some fumbling so the man is settled between them. He pants hard and grips the back of his shirt, tugging the fabric up until he can slide his fingers over his toned back. Ukai has the same idea and pushes his shirt up to his collarbones, making him whine as his torso is exposed. Compared to the former athlete, he’s quite skinny with a soft belly, but Ukai drinks it all in. 

He kisses up his body, starting right above his belly button, and makes the other squirm and giggle. “Shut up, it’s supposed to feel good,” he mumbles against his skin, caressing his sides as he works his way up to his collarbone. He fails to notice the faint scars curving along the underside of Takeda’s pecs.

“Then make it feel good,” he challenges, bringing his hand up to tug on Ukai’s hair. He soon eats his words and chokes out a moan when Ukai bites down low on his neck, sucking bruises into his neck. Takeda’s lips part in soft pants and he squirms as Ukai litters his throat in marks, his hips rocking up involuntarily. Ukai takes notice and smirks against his skin, having gotten rather high on his neck. He pulls back, straightening up, and rolls his eyes when the man under him whines, pouting dramatically. 

“Oh calm down, I’m just getting started.” Ukai fumbles a bit to take off his shirt and discards it, not caring where it ends up landing. In this position, Takeda can see his arousal straining against his jeans and he bites his lip, his mind hazy with lust and liquor. Ukai dips back and kisses Takeda hard, receiving the same level of eagerness back. He slides his hand down from his side to his hips, massaging them teasingly before he moves his hand to cup his crotch. He feels Takeda gasp against his lips, thinking it’s one of pleasure until he grabs his wrist and yanks his hand away.

“W-Wait! I-”

“Do you not wanna do this?” he slurs his words. Ukai’s hand freezes and he pulls back from the kiss, staring down at him with eyes full of concern. He’s a little taken aback when the other just laughs, letting go of his wrist. 

“No, I wouldn’t be h-here if I didn’t want this,” he snorts, almost making fun of him. His expression turns more serious and he glances away, “It’s j-just um...I’m trans so I don’t have a dick, and I don’t know if _you’d_ wanna keep going knowing that.” 

Takeda looks back up and sees Ukai’s expression soften, his hand returning to his waist. “Oh, I don’t give a fuck,” he chuckles, “You’re a super cute guy either way and I wanna have you.” He just now notices the scars on his chest and wonders how the hell he didn’t pick up on them before. Might be too many beers but Ukai doesn’t believe in such a thing. 

With that out of the way, Takeda wraps his legs around Ukai’s waist and tugs him closer, rolling his hips teasingly. “So, you gonna suck my dick or what?” He raises his brow at the growl that vibrates in Ukai’s chest, and, seeing the hunger grow in his eyes, he knows he has Ukai wrapped around his finger.

“You’re a demanding little brat, aren’t you?” he groans, his hands flying down to make quick work of his pants. 

Takeda laughs and wiggles his hips to help him pull them off, shifting higher up on the table and pushing off more cans in the process. “You love it though,” he grins when Ukai doesn’t deny it. He lays back on the table, keeping his head lifted just enough so he can watch him kiss down his belly, humming happily as Ukai’s calloused hands caress up and down his spread thighs. 

There’s already a damp spot on the crotch of Takeda’s underwear and he soon gets impatient with Ukai’s constant teasing, squirming as he slides his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs before retreating. “Fucking get o-on with it!” he whines, almost snapping, “Or do you not want me t-to let you fuck me from behind on this table.”

Ukai swallows thickly and he slowly lifts his head to meet his gaze, knowing he’s being serious since this is coming from a man who rarely curses. He licks his lips and decides not to waste any more time, tugging off Takeda’s underwear and spreading his thighs to expose him completely. He takes only a moment to admire the sight, one that he isn’t particularly familiar with, especially his enlarged clit. But he won’t keep the other man waiting one second longer and dives right in. The moment he licks up his slit Takeda lets out a low moan and scrambles to grab onto his hair, nearly missing it completely. He tugs on the strands and encourages him to do more. Ukai is quite sloppy, slurping at his folds and not being very precise with his movements, but neither of them really care. 

“F-fuck, that’s good,” he pants, “Keep g-going like- _mhm!_ Like that-!” Takeda rolls his hips slightly and lifts himself up to rub against Ukai’s mouth, encouraging him to press in more. His thighs are already twitching, his toes curling into the rug, and he brings one hand up over his head to grab the edge of the table. 

When Takeda pushes his face deeper, Ukai realizes just how wet he is, his mouth and chin already soaked after just a few seconds. He moans at the thick, musky scent, his sound muffled by his cunt, and licks into him, easily sliding his tongue inside. Takeda gasps out a moan and his walls immediately tighten around his tongue, Ukai working him open and curling the wet muscle inside him. He keeps a tight grip on Takeda’s thigh, squeezing the plush flesh, until the man clamps his legs around his head to the point where he has to remove his hand, gripping his ass instead.

Soon Ukai finds a good rhythm, fucking his tongue into his passage and stroking his walls for a while before switching to his clit. He was a bit hesitant about it at first, not sure how gentle or rough he should be with such an undoubtedly sensitive organ, but he quickly learns what Takeda likes. He listens to him, when his breath hitches and when his moans get louder, and eagerly drinks in his sweet sounds. Ukai wraps his lips around his little cock and sucks gently, swirling his tongue around the tip, bobbing his head slightly just like he would if he were sucking off any other guy. Right as he’s about to switch back to his entrance, Takeda’s grip on his hair tightens and forces him to stay put, pressing him against his throbbing dick. Ukai makes a noise of confusion, the sound vibrating against his clit, and he glances up at the wrecked man, but he doesn’t let up.

“I-I’m _close_ -! Gonna f-fucking cum soon!” Takeda tries to explain through breathy moans, his chest rising and falling quickly. Ukai takes a moment to admire the man laid across on the table, his face flushed and lips parted in sharp pants, his glasses fogged up just a bit and hanging off his nose. “Don’t you d-dare stop,” he adds, rocking his hips and practically fucking Ukai’s face to make a point.

He doesn’t protest one bit and focuses completely on his cock, sucking at it eagerly. Not wanting to neglect his hole, he sneaks two fingers up and slides them inside easily, receiving a high pitched moan. Ukai works his fingers quickly, the overflowing wetness making lewd sounds as he fucks into him, scissoring his digits occasionally to stretch him for what’s to come. Takeda is practically lost in pleasure and lets his hips rut down against Ukai’s mouth and fingers as they wish, his movements soon becoming frantic. Ukai can tell he’s getting close when his moans raise an octave and his thighs tense up ridiculously tight, just keeping up what he’s doing.

“F-fuck! God, I-I’m close!” Takeda chokes out, squeezing his eyes shut and teetering on the edge, “Ohmygod...Yes! Gonna-!” He’s cut off by a strangled cry when his orgasm hits him hard, his legs jerking and his jaw hanging open. His walls spasm around the fingers and he squirts fluids all over Ukai’s face, making him let out a muffled moan. 

Ukai lets him ride out his high, happily working him through it, and watches the shaking man come down. He keeps sucking his cock until Takeda tugs his hair with a whine, starting to get overstimulated. Pulling off with a pop, Ukai slides his fingers out and sits back on his knees, grinning as he takes in the gorgeous sight. Takeda doesn’t care enough to close his legs, just letting them fall wide open and displaying his twitching arousal. He pulls himself up onto his elbows and looks at Ukai through hazy eyes, panting hard as he catches his breath. 

“You made quite a mess,” Ukai hums, licking the juices he can reach and wiping the rest off with the back of his hand, “And I’m sure you woke up the neighbors too.”

Takeda just laughs, his face flushed with embarrassment as well as the alcohol, “You liked it…” He’s suddenly very aware that he’s completely exposed while Ukai is only shirtless, but he doesn’t really feel any shame about it at all. Too drunk and fucked out to care. His eyes trail down to the hard-on that’s painfully obvious in Ukai’s pants, his erection straining against the fabric, and he gives him a suggestive look, clearly more than ready to keep going.

“My turn.” Ukai doesn’t waste any time and grabs Takeda’s hips, the man gasping when he flips him over onto his stomach. His chest hits the table and he grunts, scrambling to grab the edge. He looks back at Ukai and sees he’s already tugging down his pants to take out his hard cock, a moan slipping from his lips at the sight. 

Takeda wiggles his hips teasingly and shifts his thighs farther apart, arching his back a bit to give him the perfect view. “Come _on_ a-and fuck me already...Wanna feel your fat cock,” he whines, rather demanding for the position he’s in. 

With a breathy chuckle, Ukai positions himself, holding the base of his cock, but he freezes when he remembers something in his drunken haze, “Fuck, wait we need...condoms,” he groans out of frustration, unsure if he even has any left. 

Much to his surprise, and honestly arousal, Takeda shakes his head, “I-It’s okay, we don’t need them. I had a-It won’t be a problem,” he explains vaguely, not wanting to get into his hysterectomy seconds before he’s about to get railed, “And I’m clean.”

Ukai takes his word for it and nods, “Okay, same here,” he hums, “It’s been a while since I fucked someone raw.” He picks up where he left off and presses the head of his cock against Takeda’s cunt, moaning lowly at the wetness there. Ukai rubs over the entrance a few times, teasing him until the man whines demandingly, before he finally lets himself sink inside. He lets out a long drawn out moan as the tight heat encases him, hanging his head and hunching over a bit. Takeda’s jaw hangs open in a quiet mewl, squeezing around the cock inside him, and immediately starts working his hips back to match Ukai’s steady pace.

The room is soon filled with wet slapping noises, Ukai’s hips hitting his ass with each thrust, and choked out moans and panting. The cheap table even starts to creak under them, the legs swaying back and forth. Takeda can tell Ukai’s holding back and he’ll have none of it, rutting back harder and looking back at him as best as he can.

“A-ah...Fucking _harder_!” he barks, “I know you c-can go harder than that! Fucking g-give it to me! Don’t-mhm! Don’t hold back!” 

Ukai doesn’t need to be told twice. He gets a better grip on his hips, knowing there will surely be bruises there tomorrow, and pulls back until only the tip is inside. “You asked for it.” He slams forward hard, forcing a cry out of Takeda’s lips and pushing him forward on the table. Ukai snaps his hips frantically, grunting as he thrusts as fast as his already aching muscles will allow. He barely has a proper pace and Takeda can’t match it, just needing to take what he gives him. 

Watery moans spill from his mouth and tears start to sting at his eyes, but only in the best way. Takeda can’t form a proper sentence, every time he tries he’s just cut off by his own moans, ending up with half words and incoherent babbling. Ukai hunches forward and bites his bottom lip to stifle some of his own sounds, but they go almost unnoticed with how loud the man under him is being. The force of his thrusts push Takeda’s glasses to the edge of his nose little by little, the temple tips sliding off his ears. And soon enough they tumble off his face and onto the table before bouncing somewhere on the floor. Takeda doesn’t care at all, it’s not like not seeing is going to make this any less pleasurable. 

Ukai shifts his angle slightly and he manages to hit a particular spot inside Takeda completely by chance. He tenses up, his walls clenching around his length so hard it’s a little difficult to move for a second, and sobs out, “R-right there! _Fuck!_ H-hit there a-again!” 

He keeps aiming for the same spot, drinking up the man’s lewd cries, and starts to feel his own orgasm approach. He holds it back as best as he can though, wanting to make Takeda come again before he finishes. And it doesn’t seem like that’ll be long. The teacher is shaking so hard he’s grateful for the table for holding his weight, his thighs twitching wildly. His abdomen starts to tighten and he squeezes his eyes shut, painfully close for a while until he manages to shove a hand down to rub his clit. 

Takeda lets out a silent scream when he comes a second time, trembling through his orgasm and clamping down around the cock still pounding into him. Ukai finally gives himself permission to come, moaning lowly and jerking his hips as he spills inside of Takeda, keeping himself buried deep inside until he’s completely spent. 

Ukai pulls out with a groan and sits back on his heels, taking a moment to catch his breath before he stands. Takeda stays slumped over the table, not trusting his legs just yet, and he whimpers when he feels Ukai’s release dripping out of him. The man stumbles over with a tissue and cleans him up, and he mumbles a quiet ‘thank you.’ Ukai just brushes it off and helps Takeda to his feet, supporting his shaky body despite the fact that he’s pretty unstable too.

“Come on, we can shower tomorrow,” he mutters, “L-Let’s pass out in my bed, no way I’m letting you drive home.” Takeda doesn’t protest and just follows him into his bedroom, leaving behind the mess for the morning. He just barely manages to slip on some boxers Ukai hands him before he collapses into bed, the room spinning around him as he closes his eyes. Neither of them remember falling asleep. 

Unsurprisingly, Takeda wakes up with a huge headache. He groans at the almost overwhelming pounding coming from inside his skull and forces him to sit up. He reaches blindly for the glass of water he knows he keeps on his nightstand but he doesn’t find it, grabbing an unfamiliar alarm clock. Takeda forces his eyes open and realizes he isn’t in his bedroom. He’s not even in his house. It takes him a second but the events of last night, although jumbled and blurry, come flooding back, bringing a deep blush to his cheeks. The aching in his hips and the tenderness of his neck only further remind him of what happened, embarrassment swelling in his chest. 

Takeda lifts his head when he hears distant noises of someone rummaging and padding around in a room nearby. He pulls himself out of bed with a strained groan and notices his clothes from yesterday neatly laid out on the foot of the bed with his glasses placed on top, a small smile grazing his lips. He keeps the borrowed boxers on for now and just slips on his undershirt and grabs his glasses before he heads out to investigate the noise. 

Takeda finds Ukai in the tiny kitchen, fully dressed, and working on two rough looking fired eggs, two bowls of rice ready on the counter next to him. With his hand over his mouth, Takeda chuckles quietly to himself while Ukai struggles to carefully place the egg over rice. He curses to himself when the yolk breaks and finally hears the quiet giggling behind him. Ukai whips around, spatula in hand, and his bewildered expression softens when he sees the man standing in front of the hallway.

“O-Oh! Takeda...You’re awake,” he states the obvious, his cheeks heating up a bit when he sees him in his underwear and averts his eyes. He turns his attention back to his cooking, “I was just quickly making us something to eat but I realize I have to go open the store for the morning before practice. I’ll see you at school though?” He talks away too fast while he sets Takeda’s share of food on the table, about to make his escape when his arm is grabbed. 

He freezes in place and turns his head slowly to see Takeda staring him down in a way that would make anyone shake in their boots. Ukai was hoping he would never see this side of him directed at him. “You’re not leaving until we talk,” he says firmly, leaving no room for protests.

Ukai swallows thickly and manages to get his arm free, rubbing the spot where he held on rather tight. “Why? It doesn’t have to be a big deal...What happened last night.”

“Well, we are talking about it. Because it is a big deal.” He brings his hands to his hips and, despite how much shorter he is, Ukai feels like Takeda is towering over him. “It’s okay if you want it to be just a one time thing hookup and you don’t want to talk about it again. I mean, we were pretty drunk so I get it, but you have to tell me that and acknowledge it happened. Plus...Maybe _I_ want it to be a big deal.”

Ukai furrows his brow and nods, it isn’t really fair of him to want to ignore this. His heart skips a beat as he watches Takeda’s serious expression soften to one of fondness. “W-what do you mean by that?” He sounds breathless, knowing exactly what he’s implying. 

Takeda rolls his eyes and takes his hand, trying not to grimace at how sweaty his palm is, “You know what I mean, idiot. I want this to be something more, if that’s what you want too.” Somehow, he admits that without looking away from Ukai, a little nervous when he sees the slightly panicked look in his eyes, but he gives his hand a gentle squeeze to reassure him. 

“Even if I do want that, what about the team?” 

Ukai asks what they’re both thinking. They know a relationship would be risky since they need to keep working together even if it ends. And neither of them want to jeopardize the students or the supportive environment they’ve created. Takeda lets out a shaky sigh and presses his lips together while he thinks for a moment, both of both mulling it over.

“Okay...I know we both care about the team too much to let this get in the way. And I trust you enough to know that you won’t let it interfere with our work. We should try our best to keep them separate until things are more serious and definitely openly discuss things as we go.” Ukai nods along with him and hums in agreement, that seeming like a reasonable semi-solution. He’s sure Takeda will make sure there isn’t any lack of open discussions.

“You never said if you did though.” 

“Huh?” Ukai sputters, Takeda snorting at his confused expression.

He closes the distance between them and lets go of Ukai’s hand in favor of placing it on his chest. “That you want this,” he hums and rubs his pecs absentmindedly. 

“O-Oh! I do...want this,” he admits quietly, slowly bringing his arms to wrap around Takeda’s waist, “It’s just I’m not good at this. I’ve never really done...relationships.” He lowers his gaze, frowning slightly, but it soon fades when Takeda brings his hand up to cup his cheek. 

“That’s okay, I’m smart enough to see that and I’m going into this knowing it,” he rubs his cheekbone gently and brings his fingers up to his hair, still messy from sleep and not yet pushed back by a hair tie. Ukai seems to relax and leans ever so slightly into the touch, his hold on Takeda’s waist tightening and pulling him closer so their hips are flush together.

Takeda smiles knowingly, a playful look behind his eyes, “Anyways, last night was fun, huh?” he teases, now blushing just as much as Ukai. He moves his hands up to his shoulders and gives them a firm squeeze before moving around to his back, taking the time to touch him in a way he didn’t get to during the frenzied urgency of last night.

“It sure was,” Ukai hums, his voice rumbling in his throat, “Love to do that again sometime.” He walks them a few steps back until Takeda’s back hits the countertop, needing to resist the urge to just pick him up and wrap his legs around him. 

Takeda feels Ukai’s leg nudge between his own and he shifts them apart slightly, looking up at him through half lidded eyes. “Sometime?...Or now?” He slides his hands down his back and slips them under his shirt, running his fingers over his toned back. 

Ukai hums contently at the touch and presses his knee forward, lightly brushing it against his crotch and smirking when he pulls a gasp from his lips. “I don’t know, our breakfast is already and we’ll be late…”

“When did you ever care about being punctual?”

With a wicked grin, Ukai leans forward until their lips are almost touching. “You make a good point,” he mutters before he finally kisses him, muffling a giggle from the man. It’s not long before he lifts him up onto the countertop, their breakfast long forgotten, and presses their hot bodies together. Thankfully there aren’t that many pieces of clothing to take off in the first place. 

Needless to say, they’re late. The pair quickly lose track of time and when they finally realize they have somewhere to be they have barely ten minutes to make the twenty minute drive to the school. By the time they arrive, the whole team is already in the gym, ready to start practice, and just fooling around while they wait. Hinata and Kageyama are passionately arguing, or maybe bonding, it’s hard to tell, about something while Daichi and Suga attempt to pull them apart, the others either finding amusement with it or just ignoring the situation and chatting amongst themselves. All heads turn when their coach and teacher burst into the gym uncharacteristically late, both barely looking put together and out of breath. 

“Coach! Sensei!” Hinata exclaims while he waves excitedly, immediately forgetting about his conversation with Kageyama. “We were waiting for you so we could start playing!” He bounds over to them.

Ukai laughs awkwardly and runs his fingers through his hair, “Ah, I apologize for our lateness. There was...an unexpected matter that came up,” he explains, being careful with his words. Takeda just nods and tries to hide behind his clipboard, pretending to look at whatever’s on the first page with unbreakable focus. 

Daichi approaches them and smiles reassuringly, “It’s not a problem, we understand things come up. We were thinking-” 

“I don’t understand what happened though,” Kageyama cuts him off, not noticing the glare from the captain, “What is ‘an unexpected matter?’ That’s too vague for me to understand the situation.” 

Hinata nods quickly in agreement, his orange locks bouncing, and before any of the third years can stop him he speaks up again, “Yeah! Am I just dumb or does that not make a lot of sense?” 

“Yeah, it’s the first one,” Tsukisima chimes, the first to seem like he knows exactly what’s going on.

Ignoring the comment, Hinata’s eyes widen and he points at Takeda dramatically, “Sensei! You’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday! And they’re all wrinkled, did you not get home last night? Did something happen?!” 

“N-No!” Takeda yanks down the clipboard to try to cover his shirt and shakes his head, his face a deep red color. “I mean, well, yes these are the same clothes but-” 

Hinata’s gasp cuts him off and he stares right at the fresh bruises on his teacher’s neck, the marks high enough that they poke out from underneath his collar. “What happened to your neck? Did someone punch you or something?! Is that why you didn’t go home?!” Takeda blushes even harder and pulls his collar up to quickly cover the hickeys, sputtering some unintelligible excuse. He glances at Uchai with panic in his eyes, the other looking just as unsure.

It’s in that moment that the team, well, most of the team, puts the pieces together and quiet sounds of realization wash over them. Of course, not everyone gets it, and Hinata still looks incredibly concerned while Kageyama is just plain confused. The former keeps up with the questions until Tsukisima flicks the side of his head.

“People don’t punch people in the neck, you idiot. They hooked up.” Hinata blinks up at him a few times before his eyes go wide and he giggles giddily, turning towards the two embarrassed men. 

He’s about to jump up in celebration when Daichi grabs the back of his shirt and drags him away, “Don’t ask adults personal questions like that! I’ve told you this before!” he scolds him, Tsukisima giggles behind his hand on the sidelines while he does until Daichi turns to give him a stern talking to too.

“I...I still don’t understand,” Kageyama mutters, looking around for someone to explain it to him, “What does it mean to ‘hook up?’” Everyone is too caught up in the scandalous development to answer him.

Takeda sighs softly as the scene unfolds in front of them, and with no way of stopping it. He looks at Ukai and they both laugh after staring at each other for a few seconds. Takeda leans over and whispers behind a cupped hand, “So much for keeping it quiet.”

Ukai huffs out a laugh through his nose and crosses his arms with a sigh, “I think it’ll work out...It would feel weird hiding it from them anyways,” he pauses, “Plus. I don’t regret anything.” Takeda doesn’t have time to respond, his face heating up and his chest feeling full, before Ukai starts clapping his hands and yelling loudly, getting everyone’s attention and trying to get them to calm down. Takeda barely listens to his explanation of today’s practice, just gazing at him and wondering, well more like fantasizing, what will become of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
